Back To Normal
by Radar1388
Summary: Spoilers from the movie "Across The Second Dimension". Perry wants to retell his secret to his owners. What's stopping him?


_* A one-shot I thought of. It's my first try at a Phineas and Ferb fiction. I made a reference to the episode "It's About Time" as well as the songs "Kick It Up A Notch" and "Robot Riot". **I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I don't own Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension. I don't own the episode "It's About Time" or the songs "Kick It Up A Notch" or "Robot Riot".**_

(Perry's POV)

I sighed as I clicked to save the pictures.

Sure, I could always go back to them to look at the good time we had on that day, but to my owners, it was – most likely – merely a dream to them. Once you've come across something you never completely forget it, no matter how many Amnesia-inators hit you.

I jumped out of my chair, walked through the arch of the tube, and shot out of my secret tree entrance landing on the cool grass of my backyard.

The evening was unusually still. By now, Phineas and Ferb would have built an incredible invention only to have it mysteriously vanish as they turned their backs.

My bill mustered a sad smile as I realized things were going to go back to the way the usually were by tomorrow.

Dropping into pet mode, I trotted in through the dog-door behind the house. I always wondered what happened to Bucky…

"It's weird though," A voice said.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw that the voice belonged to Phineas. The two younger boys and the older sister were gathered around the table donning confused expressions.

"The day went by so quickly," The read-haired boy continued. "Like I literally blinked and missed it."

"I do recall the platy-pult," Ferb said.

"Yeah, me too," His brother agreed. "I also remember being launched across the tri-state area in a giant badminton birdie, but after that … nothing." Phineas' eyes suddenly glanced down at me. "Oh, there you are Perry."

In return, I gave my owner my signature chatter.

"I found this laying in the backyard," Phineas said as he wrapped something around my neck. My locket, good as new.

"Hmm," Candace mused, grabbing everyone's attention. "Am I the only one imagining Perry wearing a 1940s fedora?"

"I am, too," Ferb agreed as Phineas nodded his head.

Everyone stared at me. I tensed as a small pause halted the room.

"We must be remembering the day we made the Perry Inaction Figure." Phineas concluded whilst Candace and Ferb shrugged.

I could even see it in Phineas' eyes. He knew – all three of them knew – that that wasn't the reason.

I so desperately wanted to whip my hat out and expose my real self to them. After all, what Major Monogram doesn't know won't hurt him.

And as the two boys jumped into bed that night, I was going to tell them.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb both pulled the covers up to there chins and pondered silently at the sky-lined ceiling.<p>

Me? I was sitting in the middle of the room, wondering who I should sleep with first tonight... The lightbulb immediately turned on in my head. It occurred to me that my mind was already getting back into the rut that was my mindless pet façade. For a split moment, all thoughts of spilling my secret were completely gone. Out the window.

I heard a shuffling to my left as I noticed Phineas checking me over.

"Hey, boy," He said as he lifted me onto the yellow raft that was his bed. "What's wrong? Does he look sick to you, Ferb?" Out of the corner of my right, off-focused eye, the other brother shrugged. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight? The floor can't be that comfortable." As he said this, Phineas tucked me under the covers with him.

The night went on as it always does. I would jump from one bed to the next: to Phineas, to Ferb, and occasionally to Candace.

As I lay in the sister's hot-pink bed, I gritted my teeth together and stifled my irritated growl as best as I could.

The opportunity was right there in their room and I didn't even take it. Why didn't I tell the boys I was a secret agent? I trust them; they could easily keep a secret. But that was the answer to the question: my job.

The more sensible part of my mind nagged relentlessly at me. It told me that if word got out that Phineas and Ferb knew my secret, I would have to be relocated, never to see my owners again. It was a thought that continuously pestered me to the point where I wanted to retire early.

The clock on the night stand struck four in the morning as I suddenly found my legs carrying me down the stairs and into the garage. Standing up on my hind legs I sprinted about the room, scanning the shelves and the floor for…aha!

* * *

><p>I sat outside the garage with the baseball launcher in my hands, making a baseball do loops and swerves high in the air. At least it kept my mind off things.<p>

At the time, my smile was nostalgic and reasonably content.

Suddenly the watch around my wrist beeped. Setting the launcher down, a projection of Monogram's face appeared from the screen on the watch.

"Agent P," He greeted. "I hate to wake you up this early, especially after the eventful day you had yesterday," Talk about a smack in the face. "But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is already working on a new inator. We're not sure what it is yet, but it's most likely going to be evil." Um, _duh!_ "Anyway, we need you to go over there and put a stop to it!" Major Monogram and I saluted each other and his image fazed out.

I threw the baseball and the launcher back into the garage, shut the door, and placed the fedora snugly on my head.

I took my time in walking to my nemesis's home. I gripped the locket that dangled from underneath my fur, and my thoughts traveled back to the smartest boys I know.

We kicked robot chassis, we traveled through all of the dimensions, and we barely escaped death by a Goozim. Heck, we even did a song number with Slash.

One of these days, Phineas and Ferb will learn about my double-life, regardless of the consequences my boss has to offer.

And I do hate to repeat myself, but…

Again, another sad smile crept upon my face as I realized…

Everything was back to normal.


End file.
